Collide
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: Two teenage girls wish on a star to meet their four favorite characters from their favorite animes. What happens when the wish comes true? How will Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Zuko, Toph, Ty Lee, and Kyoshi get home? Later Pairings: Trunks/OC and Zuko/OC
1. Chapter 1

Collide

**Furuba: Crossover of Dragon Ball Z and Avatar the Last Airbender. I own everything….in my dreams. Until then I am dirt poor and own nothing but this story and my other fan fics. Please read and review. Trunks/OC and Zuko/OC**

Summary: Two girls wish on a star and wish to meet their favorite fictional characters. They don't expect anything to happen until they wake up and find chaos.

Chapter One

"Star light, Star Bright

First star I see tonight.

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Please have the wish I wish tonight."

The two girls looked out the window and said this together, finishing their wishes in their head for the privacy. It was a dumb thing for them to do but it had become tradition to do it whenever they had a sleepover. Neither of them knew that they had both wished for their favorite fictional characters to come out of their animes and come meet them though.

"Well that was fun," said Megan, a tomboy with long black hair and bright blue eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes before looking at her friend, "Do you always have to say that when we get done with our wish?"

Megan nodded at her friend. Sam had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, also she wore contacts but had taken them out since they were about to go to bed.

Sam rolled her eyes yet again before saying, "It's ten o'clock. Can we go to sleep now?"

"I suppose." Megan said shrugging. With that the two teenagers went to the bunk bed that Megan had and fell asleep. They both dreamed that their wish had come true. They didn't know that it was really a prophecy telling them of the next day.

…

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?"

Both 18 year olds sat straight up in their beds at the loud screaming voice that had woke them up. Megan hit her head on the ceiling since she was on the top bunk and fell out of bed.

"Watch out!" they heard a voice yell. Suddenly Megan stopped falling and was caught and in the arms of a very handsome lavender haired teenager. Megan blinked at him, still in shock with the way they had been woken up and now only to be saved by one of her favorite characters? This had to be a dream….it was too good to be true!

Megan rubbed her eyes and looked at the teenager holding her again then slowly looked around at everyone else in the room. "Sam…Sam do you see this?" she whispered.

"Uh…huh…" she heard her friend slowly say.

In their room was their favorite fictional characters…their wish had come true!

Megan had wished for Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and Bulma to show up…and here they were!

Sam had wished for Zuko, Toph, Ty Lee, and Kyoshi to show up…and they were behind the Dragon Ball Z characters! Sam couldn't help it anymore. She let out her fangirl squeal.

Everyone plugged their ears at the loudness and high pitchedness of the squeal except for Trunks who was still holding Megan.

Finally Megan yelled, "SHUT UP!" and Sam did but the excited look never left her face.

"FINALLY!" Vegeta yelled and Megan was able to place him as the one who had woken them up. Suddenly her eyes narrowed down at him and she muttered in her deathly silent voice, "You woke me up…you will pay."

Megan made Trunks put her down but before Megan could take one step Sam was in her way. "Megan…it is too early in the morning for revenge. Ok. You can torture him later. First lets figure out how they got here ok?"

"But…"

Sam held up her hand, "No buts. If you try to hurt anyone I will tell everyone on your future college campus everything I know about you starting from when you were five years old."

"I hate you…"

"Love you too." With that Sam turned around and faced all of the characters who looked very confused, and Vegeta looked very angry.

"Now," she started slowly, "I am Sam and this is my friend Megan. I know who all of you are…but I don't know what happened to bring you here."

"I do. Sokka did something stupid again," Toph said as she sat and relaxed on a chair in the corner.

"Probably." Zuko agreed.

"This place isn't very colorful," Ty Lee said as she looked at the bare lavender colored walls.

Everyone looked at her, curious about that one random comment.

"What? I like color." She said shrugging.

"Here is an idea, breakfast." Megan said.

Goku jumped at the idea….literally.

Sam then said, "No more jumping for you…now you have to repair the roof later."

"Aww…." Goku said.

…

Everyone gathered around the living room. There wasn't enough space in the kitchen for them to all sit comfortably and in here they were slightly less crowded. There they all shared stories of how the people had come here.

As it turned out the same thing had happened to all of them. They were all in one room talking when suddenly a light as bright as a star showed up in the middle of the room. The next thing they knew they were all in Megan and Sam's room.

Megan and Sam in turn told them what had happened and about this world. How in this world they were all fictional characters in two different animes, Avatar the Last Airbender and Dragon Ball Z. They then explained that they were future college students, recently graduated at their high school and that it was the beginning of summer and they were all at Megan and Sam's apartment.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Kyoshi said, looking at them with distrust and distain, obviously thinking that they were all lying.

"It certainly is a very unbelievable tale." Bulma said, agreeing with the past Avatar.

"How should we prove it so you?" Sam asked, pushing her glasses up so that they wouldn't fall.

"I don't know yet…give me some time to think on it." Bulma said before looking at the ground.

"I too will think on it and ask the past Avatars if they know anything about this world." Kyoshi said.

"Question!" Goku said, his mouth full of food, "What is the Avatar?"

"What is a Saiyan?" Zuko countered.

Before either of them could try to answer the other's question Ty Lee spoke up with her own, "Where did all the food go?"

Everyone looked at the coffee table to find only dirty dishes there and a very guilty looking Goku.

Megan narrowed her eyes at him and made a noise that stated she disapproved.

Sheepishly Goku shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a growing Saiyan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Professor: I own nothing…like always…will someone give me money? I wanna buy chocolate…**

**Sokka: NO CHOCOLATE FOR YOU!**

**Professor: But I want chocolate! I love the chocolate! **

**Trunks: Read and Review. In the meantime…keep an eye out for a crazy girl with chocolate….**

…Normal POV…

Megan and Sam walked through the doors back to the living room, their arms laden with food.

"Now," Megan said, as she put down her food on the table, "Everyone grab some food but Goku and the rest of the Saiyans go last so that we all get something to eat."

Goku pouted at that but soon everyone was served. After she finished eating Kyoshi got up and went back to the bedroom to meditate about the predicament and how to get back. Maybe the past Avatars had some advice…

In the mean time Megan and Sam explained any and all questions put to them by their favorite characters…which included some strange ones from Sokka.

"Where do you get shoes like these?" He asked while holding up a pair of Megan's combat boots.

"How many people live in this city?" He questioned while looking out the window.

"Do you have nose hairs like all other people or does that not work with aliens?" He said while using a newfound magnifying glass to look up Vegeta's nose.

"Get off of me you no good piece of sh-" Vegeta was cut off by Bulma whacking him on the head with a frying pan that Sam had given her.

(Megan shoots a death glare to Sam for giving that to Bulma but Sam doesn't notice as she is holding back laughter)

"Alright everyone! Settle down or I'm dropping you into a pit and covering it with ten tons of rock!" Toph shouted as she stood up and got into an earthbending stance.

Everyone did as she told them. Vegeta was about to respond that even if she did that he could still easily beat her as he was the prince of all Saiyans but shut up when Bulma glared at him.

"Good," Toph said before sitting back down on her chair.

Megan took this as a cue for someone else to calmly talk to the group, "Ok, quick question just so that we can figure out your timelines. What was the last thing you remember before coming here?"

"Why?" Bulma looked at the tomboy curiously.

Sam piped up, "So that we know what we can and cannot tell you. Like if in your timeline you only just met Vegeta then we would know not to tell you about any upcoming battles or anything. If we did that then who knows how the timeline might screw up? You could all die because of one spare comment from us!"

Megan looked at her nerdy friend as if she was insane, "Actually I was just curious but that works too!" she chuckled and waited for someone to answer.

Zuko answered first, "Me and Katara had just gotten back from looking for the man who killed her mother. We got back that night and I went into my tent and the light showed up and now I am here."

Toph and Sokka nodded in agreement to his statement.

Sam nodded, "So nothing after the 'Southern Raiders' episode; got it."

Goku raised his hand to show that he wanted to talk, "The last thing I remember was going off to Capsule Corp after we defeated Cell. They had already used the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring me back. I got there just after Krillin left. Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta were in the kitchen. Then the light showed up."

Megan smiled, "Awesome!"

Vegeta scrunched his eyebrows together, "Why is that awesome?"

Megan clapped her hands in delight and pointed to Trunks who was just as shocked as his father, "Because it means that he is from the future timeline!"

Trunks raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Is there another timeline I'm in?"

Megan nodded, "Ya, after you finish your mission to the past and go to the future, that means that Baby Trunks gets to grow up with his dad actually alive which means that you won't exactly be the same guy that you are in your personal timeline when the androids killed all of the Z fighters. So when you have Vegeta there to help raise you and everything you of course have a completely different childhood which changes your personality. That Trunks becomes the Trunks from Dragon Ball GT which in my opinion, that Trunks is a bastard. You are a much better character in the future Trunks way."

Trunks looked shocked that she knew all this, "…Ok?" he said, not really knowing what else to say.

Sam started laughing and soon Megan joined in.

"Oh the look on your face…priceless!" Sam said as she doubled up laughing.

Megan got out her phone and took a picture of Trunks with his confused, surprised, and 'these girls are insane' look.

Everyone looked at the two teenage girls in shock as they got a kick out of Trunk's reaction. What in the world they had gotten themselves into, they didn't want to know, but from the way that the two girls were acting and from what they had said earlier…they were sure that Megan and Sam were legally crazy and they could expect much more chaos from them…

**Professor: Next Chapter done! Read and Review! Also if you have a request for something to happen in the next chapters, just say so and I will try to incorporate it!**

**Vegeta: Oh no…**

**Goku: Let me guess…we can expect more torture can't we?**

**Professor: *evil smile* Oh yes…**

**Zuko: HELP US!**


End file.
